The Spirit That Would Never Be Broken
by Mythical and Magic
Summary: First in a group of stories about my OCs the main characters from the Assassin's Creed series. The first story is set during the first game and is about the first female assassin. All fear her save one who truly knows her, what she went through as a e first Crimson Assassin, Elentiya. I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own Elentiya. OOCAltairxOCElen M for later chapts
1. Chapter 1

This is my first AC fic so please b nice! Also review so i know if I should continue or quit. this story is about my OCs and some of the characters from AC I,II, III so if you see some things that r wrong just tell me or drop me a hint. this is the first story about the first Crimson Assassin and the first of a small amount of female assassins who i just thought of while playing the games. Hope u like it! =-]

* * *

The Spirit That Would Never Be Broken

It had been another night of celebrations in the city of Damascus. Saladin had pushed the English army back from the gates of Jerusalem and not many had been killed in the supposedly vicious battle. The victory was even sweeter if you were part of the Knights Templar, a secretive group of fools that thought that they could change the world so that everyone would be at peace. To the everyday person this seems wise as the Holy War had been going on for quite some time, and many people grew tired of the number of deaths that reached the three city worst hit by the violence. It was now said that every family had someone dear taken in the war. But there were one group that had lived for years seeing the injustice and lies behind the false promises of the Templar's. This group were dedicated to rid the world of the corruption and evil caused by these so called "saviors" The only way to get rid of someone in this period of time was to murder them. But not out in the open were people can see you, no, that would be foolish and stupid. The trick was to be as stealthy and as careful as possible so no one would suspect that a murder had taken place. These group of people were, and still are called, Assassins. And they all followed the Assassins Creed, a list of rules that must be followed to the point no exceptions. So it made sense that nearly all the assassins were male. But there is a female assassin, and she has a story to tell. The one they say that will tame a heart of stone, that will bring order in a time of chaos and anger... The one who's spirit will not be broken... The Crimson Assassin, Elentiya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poor District, Damascus 1149 B.C**

The guard ran across the rooftops of the small cramped houses, desperate to escape the horror behind him. Jumping over abandoned items in full armor was not a easy task and the guard found himself stumbling over every obstacle he came across. The one chasing the guard was sprinting over the rooftops, disturbing nothing and moving with unthinkable speed, grace and accuracy luring the guard into a trap. Coming to a halt at a dead end the guard spun round looking wild and unstable. Drawing his sword he sliced the air this way and that in an attempt to defend himself.

"Where are you!?" Came the wild cry of the guard. Hearing the gentle _snick _of a blade being drawn his breathing became more haggard and erratic. A shadow descended onto the crazed guard, within seconds there was a gargle from the dead body of the guard... he had a wound in his neck and was drowning in his blood. Stand over the dead guard the shadow place a wooden cross on the mans heart, then turned on their heel and left. Using a ladder to get down from the rooftops the figure joined the madness that was the crowded streets of the Poor District of the Syrian city of Damascus. Weaving in and out of the crowds the figure reached the gates that mark the end of the Poor District and the beginning of the Rich District, turning away from the gates that were crawling with suspicious guards the figure found a place that was quite enough to climb up a building. Gripping the side of the building, the figure made its way up to the top and dusted themselves off. Moving to the other end of the building and peering over the edge it seemed that the distance was easy enough to jump. Leaping over the roofs of houses and market stalls the figure made its way to a particular roof marked with a symbol... the symbol of assassins. Jumping down to the polished stone ground the figure straightened up and moved to a doorway cut into the rock.

A man sitting in a chair noticed the figure in the doorway and his face brightened up instantly.

"Ah my dear, I thought that you had been caught and dragged off somewhere, kicking and thrashing as you went." The man chuckled at the thought. The figure in the doorway removed its hood before entering the room. The figure was a young woman of twenty-one at least with light honey coloured hair, moonlight grey eyes and perfect features. Dressed in a hooded crimson robe that came down to her waist with a short crimson skirt flowing down to her knees, dark brown boots and a white sash were many small weapons could be seen, the woman looked stunning as she looked deadly.

"None of the guards are quick enough for that to happen... They also appear to be afraid of me." The woman replied with a smirk. It was still funny to think that all the guards in Damascus were scared of a woman. "One would think that an assassin would be more scary then a young women dressed in crimson." The man sat behind a counter laughed at the comment;

"Indeed, though most of the guards are not really afraid of the assassins... Until one is sent to kill their masters." Harmless the words may have seen, the young women's eyes turned flinty as she thought of the assassins. They had betrayed her, no _one _had betrayed her. Abbas is his name and he had lied about her. He had told the Master that she had compromised the Creed, untrue of course, but everyone believed his tale of how she had taken a innocent life and had bribed the people near by not to say anything. She had vehemently protested her innocence but no one seemed to believe her... only the Angel did not believe the lies that had been told.

"You have a message." The seated man told the young women reminiscing her past,"Its from the Order... in Masyaf." The seated man seemed unwilling to revel anymore. Placing the message on the counter in front of the women. The message was from the Master,

_To the Crimson Crusader,  
_ _We have discovered the truth behind the incident that lead to your exile. You are indeed innocent of the supposed crime and we have been foolish to believe that you would be capable of such a horrific injustice. Please return to Masyaf so we can talk in more privacy, its not that I don't trust you my dear but, I would like to speak with you face to face for the first time in three years. Please consider returning as many of the assassins feel incredibly guilty for believing the lies and rumors that have been spread about you.  
Your Master and Mentor  
Al Mualim _

Whatever the young women had been expecting it was not this. There must be a trap or lie somewhere in her former Masters words. If there was then she could not detect it. The seated man grew worried at the sudden silence of the young woman, who had appeared to have frozen solid, the letter still in hand.

"Well... What is it? What are you going to do?" The woman snapped out her stillness and a steel glint entered her eyes. The seated man also detected a hard note in her tone, for when she spoke it sounded more like she was excepting defeat;

"I ride for Masyaf tomorrow...It seems like the famed assassins want to apologies for almost destroying my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**Masyaf 1149 B.C **

After what seemed like an eternity, nothing but desert in all directions, the Crimson figure finally reached the gates of Masyaf. Dismounting from her brown mare, the Crimson figure walk to the gates, which were guarded by the ever watchful eyes of the Assassins. Hearing the soft sound of swords being drawn she stop just short of the gate, and to her birth place.

"Why have you returned, _Demon_?" One of the Assassin guards asked her. Pulling out the letter that she received from the Master, she handed it to the guards and watched their reaction. First there was shock, then anger and finally guilt, it was clear that Abbas has had the entire Order fooled.

"The Master wishes to speak to me personally, for what reason I do not know but, what is clear to me is that the Order does not seemed informed of this meeting." A voice that had not been heard for three years, spoke to the confused Assassin guards. Twitching at the words the Assassin guards let her through, but warned her to keep her wits about her as many do not know of the Masters letter or planned meeting. Bowing her head the Crimson figure passed through the gate, and into the village that she had ran from three years earlier.

As she walked through the streets that she had played in as a child, the Crimson figure started to remember the fateful day... The day she was betrayed... The day her life as an Assassin met a unjustified end.

***FLASH BACK***

_She had been walking in the gardens in front of the Masters balcony, unaware that she was being spoken of as a criminal just above her head. Suddenly, a small amount of guards burst from the citadel and forcefully grabbed her. She struggled against them, but found that it had no effect on her attackers. Snarling and thrashing, she was lead to the training yard and tied between two upright posts that had been place there, facing the citadel . A small crowed had gathered and looking around she could see confusion, anger, disgust and sadness written on the faces of the man that were in her line of sight. The Master came into view along with a select few. Three face stood out from all the rest looking at her, Malik and his younger brother Kadar and Abbas, a distrustful and vengeful man. Looking at the Master she could see hurt, anger, betrayal and a deep sadness carved on his weather beaten face.  
"For what reason have I been tied to some posts and displayed for all to see, Master? I have done nothing wrong." She protested in her eighteen year old voice which rang with innocence."What crime am I being accused of?"_

_" The crime you have committed is slaying a innocent and bribing those who witnessed the injustice to say nothing." Al Mualim answered her. There was a soft murmur from the crowd who had not heard the news before. Staring at her Master with utter shock her eighteen year old voice could be heard, almost begging not to be told what was to happen to her;  
"WHAT?! I have done no such thing! It is against all that we stand for, to take an innocent life... Why would I do such a dishonorable thing?"  
"I do not know child but, there are many witnesses who have been told of your misdeed... I'm sorry child but you must be punished." Al Mualim spoke gently. With a wave of his hand an Assassin ripped her hood from her white robes and tore at the seams of her robe so that the punishment could be done.  
"NO!" A new young voice could be heard screaming as a whip struck her back. She flinched as a second strike was dealt, gritting her teeth so the scream she felt could stay in her body were it could do no harm.  
"NO! Master please order them to stop, she is innocent!" The young voice yelled again. It came form a novice Assassin who was the same age as her and was her only friend. The Master shock his head and continued to watch the punishment. The novice slowly walked to where she was being unlawfully beaten, crouching in front of her, blocking her view of anything else, he whispered;  
"Do you have the strength to try and escape?" She shock her head and hissed as she was hit again.  
"Yes... But its too risky. And what will happen to you should we have a small amount of success? They will surly kill you."  
"I don't care what they do to me, you'll be free and thats what matters most to me." He replied confidently._

***END OF FLASH BACK***

The Crimson figure approached the entrance to the citadel. The walls that had stood the test of time, that had seen many battles, was still the same as when she had fled from it a disgraced Assassin. Now she was back, a different kind of Assassin then when she had entered at the tender age of eleven. Walking past suspicious guards to the training yard she could feel a thousand eyes watching her, waiting for her to make a wrong move. Moving slowly up the stairs to the main part of the citadel, she felt suddenly scared. What if she was to be chased away again? Making her way to the Masters Tower she passed more Assassin guards none of which she could identify. Finally she heard voices, meaning she was close into finding out why she was here. Walking up to the Masters quarters, she saw that she was to be the only one present at the meeting. Another Assassin was speaking to the Master. He wore many weapons near his red sash including a short blade and some throwing-knives. Attached to the sash was a crusaders sword, most likely stolen or found from one of the English knights that had been present in Acre for God knows how many years of the Crusade. At this moment Al Mualim looked up to see her standing there, he was shocked that she had decided to come but he swiftly recovered and smiled at her.  
"Ah, so you decided to return after all." He said in his usual calm tone. The Assassin present didn't even twitch. Coming to stand next to the Assassin who had appeared to have frozen, the Crimson figure bowed to her former Master.  
"Of course I came, why? Did you think that I would not?"  
"No my dear but... I did not expect to see you this quick."  
"I learnt that the Saracen|Army is on the move from their current position. Not wanting to met them I chose to act as swiftly as possible." The Master nodded in approval.  
"Well done my child, it seems that you have been using your training to the best of your abilities... Now, to the point of your return to Masyaf." She nodded, this was why she was here.  
"Elentiya, we need you back child." Al Mualim spoke softly. Elentiya flinched as she was called by her real name for the fist time in three years.

* * *

Reviews would be nice please! =-]

Mythical xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Masyaf 1149**

****"Elentiya, we need you back child." Al Mualim said softly. Elentiya flinched as she was called by her first name for the first name in three years. Normally she was called demon, heathen, crimson or, by the English, a "Unholy destructive, dangerous female Saracen warrior." She had been named after a small gem that had been in the family for thousands of years. That gem had, unfortunately, been stolen by some thieves that went on a raid in Masyaf when she was very young.  
"For what reason I am allowed to return to the Order?" Elentiya asked," Give one reason why I should give myself to the people that betrayed me." Al Mualim shared a look with the Assassin present, he seemed amused by her words.  
"I sense that you still have a part to play in that destiny of one of our own. But there a some things that, should you accept the terms, change."  
"What are these changes? I wish to know them before I accept your offer." Elentiya pressed. If she was to be a recognized Assassin again, she needed to know what was to be expected of her.

"You will not be a Novice Assassin, you will be pleased to hear." Al Mualim informed her with a small smile,"Instead, you will be an apprentice to the Master Assassin. A kind of assistant, you will help him with his tasks and aid him in any way. You will be a Master Assassin but you will not be apart of the Order."

"So... You have heard of what I have been doing these last few years. The "random" killings going on in Acre, Jerusalem and Damascus. You knew it was me." Elentiya concluded smiling grimly,"It seems my reputation proceeds me."

"We have always known. Your efforts and effect on the guards has been used to our advantage... So, Elentiya... Will you rejoin us?" Al Mualim asked the Crimson outcast. Elentiya searched her mind for any excuse she had, anything to get out of her current situation, but she found that she had no choice. She nodded in agreement with the terms that had been offered.  
"I have but two questions for you, Master."

"Ask and I will answer as best I can." Al Mualim replied.

"I would like it to be known that I have returned, and that if anyone dares try and disgrace me again, I will not hesitate to take their lives and those of their conspirators."

Al Mualim nodded in agreement. He had no desire to loose his second strongest protege after she had agreed to his terms."What is you final question my child?" And please God make it an easy one to answer! He said mentally.

"Who is the Master Assassin that I am to be working with?" She asked with a slight jerk of her head. Al Mualim smiled at the question and waved his hand to the Assassin present. With a nod to the Master, the Assassin turned to face Elentiya. Staring her for a moment, he slowly removed his hood to reveal his short cropped brown hair, scarred lips and piercing golden eyes. He was waiting for her to say something, anything. Elentiya stood, frozen with shock. Removing her hood, she revealed her face to all that chose to look. Moonlight grey eyes, light honey coloured hair and permanent red lips, it was a far cry from her eighteen year old self that people remembered. She tried to say something but she could not muster anything louder than a whisper, one word could be heard above any other;

"Altair..."

* * *

Evil me! a cliff hanger! nxt ch will be Altair's POV... Just warning u =-]

Mythical xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Masyaf 1149 **

**Altair's POV **

"Altair..." She whispered my name. Staring at me as if she could not believe that I was still alive or that I was still an Assassin. I tried to find something in her face that showed me that the happy, sweet, kind girl that I used to know was still there. I found nothing other than shock and the beings of tears.  
"Elentiya...I..." I never got to finish my sentence as she fled the room, probably so no one would see her cry, she was a proud independent young woman. Without a second thought I ran after her, let people think what they will about it, we at least know the truth. Running as fast I could I tried very hard not to remember the last time I saw Elentiya, my Elentiya.

***FLASH BACK* **

_This could not be happening. It had to be an illusion... It had to be . But it was not, I was really witnessing Elentiya being whipped for something that she didn't do. Shock and anger clouded my vision as I turned to look at Abbas, no doubt he planned this... Jealous and vengeful as he is, he was also very cunning and persuasive. My eyes then moved back to Elentiya as she was being beaten, I watched as her face paled and tears weld in her beautiful grey eyes. My eyes hardened as I thought of a way to save her. It went against the Creed, but to save the life of an innocent was something that most of us did on a regular basis. Making my way to crouch in front of Elentiya I could feel the glare and stares on my back;  
"Do you have the strength to escape?" I asked her. She shock her head as she was struck by another crack of the whip, a hiss made it passed her lips.  
"Yes, I do. But they will surly kill you." Came the reply. I didn't hesitate to tell her that I didn't give a damn if they did anything to me, she would be safe thats what matters the most to me. Elentiya shifted onto her stronger leg and stretched her arms out a bit further so that I could slash the bonds that tied her to those a cursed poles. Making it look like I was going to slap her I drew my hidden blade and severed the first bond. A great bellow came from those who had come to watch the only female Assassin be put her place, Elentiya's hidden blade cut her other bond and I pulled her to her feet and ran for the citadel. We ran past the battlements and passed the startled guards, down the hill and into the village and out the gates to some horses that were tethered to a tree. Elentiya picked a brown mare and climbed onto her back. She looked at me and I could see the first tear run down her still pale face. Fighting tears of my own, I told her not to hang around any of the small villages near Masyaf. She nodded and linked her hand in mine.  
"I'll come back. I will return one day, when they find out the truth they'll beg me to return. I'll see you again Altair." Elentiya whispered, I nodded and let go of her hand as I could hear the Assassins close behind.  
"I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes, I will wait for you, Elentiya." I replied. With these parting words, she left the moment the guards appeared and fired arrows at her exposed, bloody back. Not one of the arrows hit her. One of the guards turned and gave me a hateful glare.  
"Boy, your in a hell of a lot of trouble." He said. I turned to watch Elentiya ride away and laughed._

***END OF FLASH BACK***

I found myself out of the citadel and slowed to a walk after seeing a discarded crimson robe. Blushing ever so slightly I picked it up and moved towards a figure kneeling before three graves. Elentiya had her eyes closed and seemed to be in deep thought, so I sat down next to her and waited until she was ready to speak.  
"It was Abbas wasn't it?" She asked knowing who it was next to her and why they were here, a skill that her older sisters had taught her.  
"No actually, it was another novice. When he revealed the truth and why he did it he was executed on the spot. We were disgusted and some were ashamed and guilty, they had believed that you had indeed murdered a innocent." I said. She didn't seem that surprised that it hadn't been Abbas. She simply nodded. We sat in silence for a few minuets, until a noticeable chill entered the air. I rapped the crimson robe around Elentiya's shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to stare at me with those beautiful grey eyes.  
"Why did you run from the Masters chamber when I removed my hood?" I asked not masking the hurt that had crept into my tone."After all these bitter years... Had you... Did you think me dead?" She moved with such speed that if I had blinked, I would have missed it. She buried her head in my chest and started to cry very softly.  
"No," She whispered,"I never thought you dead... Why would I? You are a strong man and an incredible Assassin, to kill you would be a waste of your talents and skills. Its just... I never thought that... You would be a Master Assassin... At this age." I felt a wave of shock course through my veins, she was right! I was the youngest Master Assassin ever!  
"You are also a Master Assassin, even though the Masters says that you are my apprentice." She nodded in agreement and sat up to look at me and smiled a seductive and coy smile.  
"Whats our first assignment then, Master?" To hear her call me master, I had to use all my physical strength to fight a shiver. I looked down at her in my arms and smiled at her.  
"Well my dear apprentice, the Master has found that the Templars have discovered Solomon's Temple and we all know the stories that surround the long lost temple. We are to find out as much information as we can about the temple and its layout." Elentiya chuckled a bit at my reply.  
"Are Malik and Kadar also coming with us?"  
"No. We are going to the libraries in Acre, Damascus and Jerusalem to see if they can give us any clues as to where and what the temple looks like. So... Its just going to be me and you... Alone." I said hinting at the possibilities. To my delight, Elentiya went as crimson as her robes. I laughed at her awkward moment.  
"We'd better get going if we want to get to Acre before nightfall." I said and she nodded, still red in the face. I chuckled as I helped her find her feet and dignity. Pulling our hoods over our faces we walked into the village, past the gates to were the horses were tethered. I mounted a white stallion will Elentiya went to a light brown mare and stroked its nose. She smiled and mounted it then, turned to me to lead the way. I flicked the reins and we set of at a trot, which turned into a gallop, which turned into a canter. Soon we were racing across the desert landscape that was our home country. Passing through small settlements we did not stop until we reached Acre's city gates. Dismounting, I tethered my stallion to a tree. Elentiya walked over to me and smiled.  
"You haven't change at all, have you Altair?"  
Turning to face her I smiled at her.  
"For you Elentiya, I haven't changed at all."

* * *

Little bit Fluffy here but, I had the idea that despite Altair's father getting killed, he was a kind person. Only those who he really likes knows that, Elentiya in this case. Nxt ch will contain some truths about the real Solomon's Temple as well as the being of the first game with Altair, Malik and Kadar finding the treasure and meeting Robert De Stable. Pleeeeeeeeeeeese Review so I know wat u think of the story so far and if u want me to change anything. I am open to suggestions. =-]

Mythical xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Out Side Jerusalem **

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Malik asked for the twelfth time. Elentiya growled at him, he was now officially getting on her nerves. Kadar groaned and shot his older brother a glare and answered;  
"For the twelfth time, YES! We are in the right place! We've followed the maps directions and it has lead us here, and if you don't shut up I'm going to rip your head off!" Elentiya giggled and Kadar shot her a withering look, which made her giggles turn into laughter. Altair smirked at the banter behind him. So, Malik still didn't trust Elentiya? Interesting then, that he had made no comment on her joining them for the journey. Malik bristled at Kadar, if looks could kill Kadar would be dead ninety times over.  
"I was just asking as it seems a strange place for a temple." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Remember, during the time of King Solomon these would not be cliffs but mountains. Times have changed and Fate has been most cruel to Jerusalem and the surrounding areas." Elentiya told Malik, who had refused to want to know anything about the temple and its origins. Kadar picked up the historical note immediately, he wanted to know everything that Altair and Elentiya had found out about their target destination.  
" Yes, but why would someone want to build a temple on top of a mountain? It seems a demanding project to participate in."

Elentiya looked at Altair, asking with her eyes whether or not she should tell them what they had found out at the Libraries. Catching her eye he nodded once. So she fell into step with Kadar and told him all that they had found out about the long lost temple;

"In the tenth century King Solomon of Jerusalem ordered a temple to be built in honor of the Hebrew God Yahweh, apparently a man called Moses had lead the Hebrews out of Egypt and into Israel and parts of Syria. Most of the people believed in this god as some people now believe in Allah and the Prophet, King Solomon was one of those people that believed the existence of Yahweh. The temple is said to be built on the Temple Mount, which we know as Mount Zion. During the rein of Nebuchadnezzar II a siege was ordered on all the temples that were dedicated to the Hebrew God, so the temple was destroyed and left to sink into myths and legends." Kadar was stunned to silence. Malik raised an eyebrow. Altair stopped and waited for them to catch up. A cave had appeared from the supposedly waste landscape that they had been walking through since morning. The others caught up with him and stared at the cave. It was not as dark as what it should be, meaning that someone was were they weren't meant to be. Elentiya looked at the cave and could not help the fear that crept into her heart.

"What is the temple said to hold?" Kadar asked,"It must be something important for the Master to send us for."

"It is." Elentiya whispered, " It is the reason why Adam and Eve were forced out of the Garden Of Eden. Eris used it to start the Trojan war, it is said to have parted the red sea. A poor carpenter used it to turn water into wine."

There was a stunned silence as Malik and Kadar stared at Elentiya for a long time. Altair turned to face her and could see the horror and fear in her eyes. She had good reason to fear, if the Templar's got their hands on something so powerful... It would be the end of them all.  
"Elentiya, return to Masyaf and inform the Master that we have found the temple. Tell him that we will return with the artifact and stay there! You have come as far as you are able." Altair said in a firm tone. Elentiya nodded grimly.

"Good luck boys... Not that you three need it." She said with a cheeky smile and turned back to the way they had just rode down. The three male Assassins watched until she was completely out of sight before dismounting. They walked into the cave with Altair leading and Kadar bringing up the rear. They moved as silently as phantoms as they made their way to were the artifact would be, in the deepest and once holiest place in the temple. They ran into no difficulty, save one minor bump which ended a Templar priest's life, Malik scalded at Altair for that but otherwise nothing. The temple was empty.

After what seemed like forever, running around a lost and ruined temple the three Assassins found what they were looking for,  
"The Ark Of Covenant." Kadar whispered in awe. Malik was silent. Altair looked at the two Assassin brothers staring at the Ark and rolled his eyes. It was nothing more then a shiny bauble to him and he wanted to get this mission over and done with so he could see Elentiya again. He wanted to ask his apprentice why she had been so afraid of the temple and how she had known what the artifact had and was capable of doing. His eyes snapped back to the artifact when voices were heard. At least fifty guards entered the chamber and started to remove the artifacts. One man in particular stood out from the others as he was dressed like a crusader but had an different shaped cross on his breast plate.  
"Robert De Stable." Kadar hissed,"Whats that bastard doing here?"  
The two older Assassins didn't answer him, there eyes were focused on De Stable and were trying to work out what the best way to proceed was. Many of the guards had left to protect the artifacts that had been removed from the chamber. De Stable looked up to were the Assassins were hidden and smiled a twisted smile. Turning to face them he addressed them;  
"There is no point hiding from me Assassins, I know your there." The Assassins nearly fell over in shock. How had De Stable known that they were there? Had they not been hidden in plain sight, as they were taught from an early age?  
"Now what do we do?" Kadar hissed. He was scared that they had been discovered and did not relish the fact that he may have to attack the remaining guards. Malik threw daggers with his eyes at Altair, if them getting caught was his fault. Altair got over his momentarily shock and confusion and replaced it with a calm facade.

"What are we going to do now?" Malik asked.  
"We play his little game before we attempted to retrieve the artifact." Altair answered grimly,"Leave the talking to me and try not to insult him. I don't think the Master will be pleased to find our bodies on the roads to Masyaf."  
"If they are that kind to us." Malik muttered grimly, but nodded his agreement. Kadar rapidly nodded his agreement, his eyes growing wide with fear.  
"No matter what he says Altair, try not to react as thats what he wants." Kadar whispered. Altair nodded and finally spoke down to De Stable;

"How did you we were here then De Stable? Did you send spys to follow our every move?"  
De Stable grinned cruelly at the Assassins and could not help but jeering at them.  
"No, that would be a waste of time for my men. But, we did see a crimson rider heading in the direction of the Saracen defenses."  
"Elentiya." Altair whispered. Kadar's eyes narrowed at De Stable and Malik raised a confused eyebrow at De Stables claim. Altair saw red as De Stable continued;  
"We knew that it was the Demon so we attempted to catch her...We failed but not before we realized that she must be a distraction, that she was leading us away from our goal while you three attempted to get what is rightfully ours. Tell me, are the feared Assassins going soft or does she provide a good distraction when you return to that slum which you call home?" De Stable could see that all three Assassins were shaking with rage. He drew his sword and smiled. This was going to be too easy...

**Elentiya's POV**

The land became a blur as I sped to Masyaf. I had to warn the Master that Robert De Stable was not alone. I mentally cursed myself, I had to kill to escape, the man was innocent and defenseless so that was one tenet of the Creed broken. That lead the men De Stable traveled with to notice me and I had no time to hide so I bolted, that was the second tenet broken. Shame coursed through my heart and I felt I had betrayed the boys still in the temple. The gates of Masyaf loomed ahead of me and I slowed my horse to a walk, reaching the tree that stood just outside the gates I tethered my horse and walked slowly through the gates. Once inside I ran like hell to the citadel, people gave me confused looks but I ignored them focused on the task at hand.

When the citadel came into sight I slowed to a run instead of flat out sprinting. As I passed through the training yard Abbas saw me and couldn't help himself;  
"Well well well, if it isn't Altair's little girlfriend. Decided to leave him for a real man have you?"  
The whole yard was silent, even the novices training stopped to see how I was going to react to the insult. I faced Abbas with a smile and said in a rather sweet voice;  
"Abbas, take that comment and shove it somewhere useful, like your virgin ass. At least he knows what to do with women." The yard erupted with laughter from the Assassins, the novices -poor things- looked at them confused. Abbas's face went redder then my robes. Giving the crowd a small bow I continued to make my way to the Masters Tower. I found Al Mualim at his desk writing, the Masters face brightened when I entered;  
"Elentiya, my child I trust that you found the temple." My earlier shame returned and I bowed.  
"Yes Master, it was exactly were the map we found said that it would be. Though the plan did not go as smoothly."  
"When does it ever? What news have you brought?"

"Robert De stable was not alone. When the temple entrance had been found Altair ordered me to return. I made my way back out of the crevice, but I ran into some difficulty... Forgive me Master, I had to break two tenets of the Creed to return to Masyaf and give you the news." Al Mualim grew quiet with shock as I told him the sad news. He then asked what tenets I had broken.  
"I had to slit a innocent throat and that alerted the guards, I had no time to hide or blend so I bolted... I acted rashly Master and am truly sorry for risking the lives of everyone in Masyaf." I hung my head in utter shame.I had betrayed those inside the temple, those in the citadel and every man, woman and child in the village for what? Only to return with disappointing news and a heavy heart.

"This is out of my hands." The Master said, turning to look out of the window behind his desk.  
"What will we do, Master?" I asked.  
"The only thing we can do, we wait for Altair, Malik and Kadar to return with the artifact and we take it from there. I suggest that you rest and await their arrival... You may leave now." I turned and walked away from the Masters Tower to wait for the boys to return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Masyaf **

**Altair POV**

I trudged up the path to the citadel. Shame, guilt, sadness and pain had taken over my mind. Malik and Kadar... My brothers... Were dead. Killed by Robert De Stable in Solomon's Temple. It seemed so surreal, like I would walk into them both and Malik would scold at me for some strange reason. But that was not to be, never again would either be seen, because of me. If I had listened to Kadar... then we would be returning together. I entered the training yard to find Elentiya waiting for me and I could see confusion written over her face. She ran up to me and I pulled her into my chest, not caring what anyone thought of it. She looked at me with those moonlight eyes and I could not help but smile a a little. Before I knew what I was doing I started to run my fingers over her full lips. Ever the true professional, She did not even bat a eyelash instead, she got down to business;  
"Where are Malik and Kadar? You didn't bolt on them so you could get back here quicker then a slow walk, did you?" I stared over her head to see Abbas looking rather sheepish and a bit cocky. Elentiya was waiting for my answer so I took a deep breath and told her;  
"Robert De Stable was not alone and had damaged your honor we fought and he threw me from the room... There was no way back, no way I could get to them and help. They are in a better place now." Elentiya yelped and backed out of my arms. She seemed distressed that both had died and only I had lived. But, ever the true Assassin she got over it quickly and looked grim.  
"The Master wishes to speak with us now... He will be wanting to know of your... How your mission went." She quickly corrected herself. I nodded and we made our way to the Masters Chamber. Al Mualim didn't take my news well, to say the least;

"I send my best Assassins to go collect something of high importance and what do I get? The news that one broke two tenets of our Creed, the other saying that the treasure has been lost and two of our men have payed the ultimate price." Elentiya and I hung our heads in shame. We had both failed the Order and now we were at the mercy of our Mentor.  
"What of Robert?"  
"He escaped to Acre or not it is impossible to say."  
"Please Master, we will go and retrieve the treasure and kill De Stable as easily as he took Malik and Kadar from us." Elentiya begged.  
"NO! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Al Mualim roared. Elentiya flinched from the volume of the Masters voice. I let out a small unconscious growl and the Master, thankfully, didn't seem to notice... But Elentiya heard it, she gave me a sidelong glance.  
"I suggest that the pair of you rest and think about what and who we lost because of your actions."

"No...Not lost!" A familiar voice cried out. We turned round... To see a very angry, vengeful and pained Malik.

**Elentiya's POV**

I could not believe my eyes. It was an illusion, it had to be... But it wasn't to be, Malik was alive. I was so relieved that I actually smiled at him, I got a glare thrown in my direction. I frowned in confusion, I had done nothing wrong that he knew about. But from the way I was getting glared at it seemed that I had done something to anger Malik so I asked;  
"From the way you are glaring one would think that I have done something wrong... Pray tell..."  
"Oh don't pretend you don't know!" Malik interrupted,"You know exactly what you have done! Your the reason why my brother lies dead in a ruined temple!"  
"I have done nothing wrong other then break two tenets of the Creed, both of which I had utter no choice in avoiding! How is it my fault that your brother died if I was nowhere near the temple!?" I hissed. How dare Malik blame me! "How am I to blame if I am not even aware of what happened down in the darkest and deepest parts of the temple?"  
"You alerted the guards that we were in the temple! De Stable, he said..."  
"De Stable is a lying bastard! I was halfway out of that cursed crevice when I ran into a bit of difficulty that alerted the Crusader guards to _my _presence and there was no time for me to hide so I bolted. They came after _me _and when they couldn't catch me did they return to the reason why they are in Saracen territory. They had no idea that you were even in the temple, until they entered! So, until you know the truth Malik don't go around blaming people who have no idea of what has happened." I yelled. Malik seemed to be silenced for now but I knew that he would go on blaming me for Kadar's death. The Master had been quietly watching us bicker like old women, waiting until we had finished to ask;  
"You have the treasure I presume." Malik turned to face the Master again and smugly placed a box on the Mater's desk;  
"I have returned with what your favorites failed to retrieve." I could hear the distant sounds of screaming and the rhythmic stomping of an army marching. The bastards must have followed Malik back from Jerusalem. I turned to catch Malik's eye and smirked at him, he had also heard the screams and marching. Altair beat me to the saying first though, damn him!  
"It seems that you have returned with more then a pretty trinket, Malik." Malik sifted and Altair smirked at his friends discomfort. I tried not to laugh at the banter that the two boys engaged in. Just because I was used to it doesn't mean that its still not funny. A messenger run into the room and forgot his place when speaking to the Master;  
"Robert De Stable has laid siege to the village! He is on his way to the citadel!"  
"So he seeks a battle? Very well then. I will not deny him one. Inform the others and prepare the fortress." The messenger bowed and scuttled away. The master then returned his gaze to me and Altair,  
"Go both of you, drive these invaders from our home. We will finish our talks later."  
"It will be done." We both answered with a bow and ran from the room.

We raced down the stairs and into the training yard. I saw Abbas glare at us, fine let him. We have more important things to do. I stopped before I got to the gates and removed the robe of crimson from my shoulders. Underneath I wore a white sash that held my throwing knives, my two short blades and some normal knives. My arms were concealed by armor and I wore metal shoulder guards, my chest was hidden by a stomach revealing top that also offered a small amount of protection to my neck. All the Assassins that were present in the training yard, including Altair and Abbas, took one look at what I was wearing and went red with embarrassment. I smirked at them, it was safe to say that they had all wondered what I look like under the white or red robes that I had wore or happened to be wearing. I covered my lips and nose with a piece of crimson material and tied it to the back of my head, then drawing my blades, I ran with Altair to defend our home from Robert De Stable.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey.. people who r reading this story.. yeh i is speaking to u! PLEASE CAN U REVIEW! i am going crazy over here in sunny ol' dorset as i hav no clue wat ANYBODY thinks of this story! is it rubish or good-ish PLEAZ REVIEW! i is goin mental!

* * *

**Masyaf/Damascus**

"You both did well in driving Robert from our home." Al Mualim said with pride. There was enough pride in his voice that Altair and Elentiya dared to hope that their earlier mistakes would be forgiven. Elentiya shivered, she was still not wearing her robe and was visibly going pale, but Al Mualim seemed to not notice.  
"Do you both know why you both were successful?" The Master of Assassins asked. Neither spoke right away, but Elentiya soon found her voice and spoke up;  
"Is it because we did not take any unnecessary risks and we listened to the advice that was given to us, Master? Al Mualim turned to the female Assassin and smiled.  
"Yes my dear, its because you listened to what was being said, that you were successful. Had you shown the same skills in Solomon's Temple then all this could be avoided." A bad feeling had crept into Altair's heart and he felt the need to tell the Master the truth, in an attempt to try and get Elentiya out of trouble;  
"The fault is mine Master. I ordered Elentiya to return to Masyaf and inform you of our progress, had I not done that then she would not have broken two tenets of the Creed... Then in the temple, my actions were inexcusable, had I listened... Kadar would still be alive. If anyone is to blame for the attack it would be me." His voice edged with regret and sadness. Elentiya turned to face Altair, he seemed so sad, so vulnerable...  
"Well then Altair you leave me no choice..." Al Mualim's words cut through Elentiya's musings. The next thing they knew, about twelve Assassin guards came and roughly separated the two Master Assassins and dragged Elentiya away. Altair tried to struggle against the guards that held him to no-avail, what ever was to happen to him now, he had no control over. Altair's eyes refused to meet the Masters, but that all changed when he heard the gentle _snick _of a blade being drawn.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. The Master of Assassins looked at his former pupil.  
"I am sorry for this... Peace be upon you Altair." And with these words Al Mualim stabbed one of his best Assassins, and for a few short moments Altair was truly at peace.

**Altair's POV**

It was a strange feeling, death. I felt, heard and saw nothing. It was nice, I have never experienced peace since joining the Order. Then to my surprise, I began to rediscover my senses and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a bright light which made me cringe and stumble back. I would have fallen is a pair of slim, yet strong arms caught me before I could fall. I looked up to find moonlight grey eyes and a small crimson smile, my guardian angel had not given up. Pulling myself up and trying to gather what little pride I had left, I saw that we were still in the Masters Chamber and that we were still in the presence of the Master. How was I alive? What item had the power to bring people back from the realms of the dead? What sorcery was this?  
"But... I saw you stab me... I felt deaths embrace..." I said. Elentiya's head turned so fast I thought that she would break her neck. Her eyes took on a shocked look and I saw them glare slightly in the Masters direction.  
"You saw and felt what I wanted you to." Al Mualim replied. I blinked at the Master stupidly. What could I say? Was I even meant to say anything? Luckily, I was rescued-yet again-by Elentiya.  
"What then is to become of us? There must be a reason why Altair is still alive, and why I have not been forced to leave."

The Master looked from me to Elentiya, then back to me again. He seemed wary of us together and, I swear that he was _afraid _of us being together.  
"I should kill the both of you for the pain you have caused, especially you Elentiya. Malik feels that you caused his brothers death, its only fair in his eyes, your life for the life of his brothers."  
"Malik only wishes me dead because he has never liked or cared for me. In his eyes, I am a disgrace to the Brotherhood as I am a woman, in a world were only men are said to survive. In his head he knows that I'm right, but his heart is telling him another story." Elentiya replied sadly. Kadar had been a true friend of hers since he joined the Order. She had helped him gain some of his skills and taught him some skills that her own sisters had taught her when she used to work as a servant, the two were almost inseparable... To say that Malik did not approve was a understatement.  
"However, it would be a waste of the skills you both posses and a complete waste of my time." The Master explained," You have both been stripped of your title as Master Assassins, you are novices, children once more so you must prove yourselves worthy to regain your titles. For the pain and chaos you have created today I wish for you to under take a mission, one that will show you what it means to be a true Assassin and to realize what the three tenets of our Creed really mean. I have a list of nine people that need to be punished for their sins. They make sure that the war still goes on, when they are dead the seeds for peace will be sown."  
"Nine lives in exchange for ours. A mission for redemption." I decrypted from the Masters words. Elentiya looked like she could commit murder. A title that she had just gained had been stripped from her when she had done nothing, it was safe to say that she would show no mercy to those we were going to hunt down.  
"Start in Damascus there you will find a man named Tamir, he makes his living as a black market trader. Let him be the first to die." Al Mualim said. I bowed, but to the masters shock Elentiya gave him a murderous look before running off, most likely to find her robe as she was going a unnatural shade of white. Resisting the temptation to roll my eyes, I followed her. Our journey had begun...

**Elentiya's POV **

The road to Damascus was a short one, but we had to stop as we had left Masyaf too late. The sky had started to bleed into a mix of blue, pink and orange around where the sun was, bring this eventful day to a close. Altair dismounted from his horse and turned to face me, I knew that he had many questions but the answers to some of those questions were blocked from my vision, the ones that I had no answer for yet. Signing I dismounted from the light brown mare that I had, Si'ala I had named her. It was the name of my mother and she had light brown hair that matched the colour of this horse, so the name fitted. Turning round I found that Altair stood not two paces ahead of me, looking up I almost lost myself when saw the worry, anger and - dare I say-_ sympathy _ in his eyes. Walking past him to the edge of the patch of green that we had found, I tried to make sure I did not sound weak when I asked;  
"Do you think that we can complete the task that Al Mualim has set us?"  
"I believe that we have a chance, but it does seem unfair on your part. It was my fault that you broke the Creed, had I not sent you back to Masyaf... None of this would ever have happened." Was the reply I got.  
"Hmmm..." I said. Altair did not miss the sad note in my tone,  
"Elentiya, what is on your mind? You are besides yourself and have been silent since we left the Masters Tower in the Citadel. What is the matter?"  
"I have decided that I will n longer be a member of the Assassins Order. It brought death to your father and my family and I can no longer take the pressure of being the only female Assassin in history. People laugh at me but they are scared at what I can really do, I will no longer bow to a Master that I don't believe in."  
"But... What... Arhh... What are you going to do? You have no choice! Its not going to be easy giving up a life that you have known since, Allah knows how long." Altair stuttered shocked.  
"Who said anything about giving up?" I asked turning round to face him," I did not say that I was going to give up on the skills that I have learnt, merely that I was not going to be the only female Assassin and that I will not bow to a Master that I don't believe in. Male Assassins wear white so I will wear red so that people know that I am a woman and that I am part of something different." A moment of silence followed before Altair nodded his agreement.  
"What will you and hopefully your decedents be called?"

"The Crimson Assassins, Or a Sisterhood if you prefer." I said with a slight blush on my cheeks when the word "decedents" was mentioned. ALtair nodded again before walking over and embracing me. I nuzzled into his chest and, for a moment, I swore I heard the beating of his heart.  
"The Crimson Assassins... Who would have guessed the name." I giggled at the comment before smiling. I was no longer an Assassin, I was the first Crimson Assassin.


	9. Chapter 9

**City of Damascus:Poor District **

The sun came through gaps in the roof of the Assassins Bureau in Damascus, dust particles floated around the rooms harmlessly. The Bureau leader sat quietly behind his desk wondering what the day may bring when he heard the unmistakable sound of wood creaking under pressure. Smiling he prepared to welcome whoever it was when he heard a mild curse that was defiantly female, followed by a light chuckle. That was odd, their was only one female that was capable of knowing where the entrance was and she had set off for Masyaf a week ago. The sound of boots landing on the stone floor was enough to break the leader from his musings. A second lighter pair of boots touched the floor and the Bureau leader had a feeling that it was going to be a interesting day...

**Elentiya's POV **

I kept my eyes firmly directed on the floor of the Bureau, the heat was rising to my cheeks and I really did not want to look up. How did I loose? The route that Altair had taken had been more complex and longer, how had he managed to reach the Bureau first? My face was now redder then blood and a light bead of sweat had formed on my forehead, at least we had no forfeit that would have been the most embarrassing experience of my life.  
"I believe I won." Altair smug and cocky remark cut through my thoughts, sending my mind into a jumble. I muttered some dark curses and oaths under my breath. A hand came into my vision and lifted my face up so my shame could be laughed at, the eyes that I have known for years had a slight edge of recklessness and childish look about them... Which only added to my shame. Narrowing my eyes into a glare I decided to try and lighten the blow,  
"You cheated, you went near the Rich District away from all the commotion and archers." As if that was going to make him feel bad for cheating and lying.  
"I don't recall there being any rules. You weren't quick enough." Came the smug reply," Besides, I just be glad that there is no forfeit. I would not be kind to you if we had decided on one." His face came close to mine with those words, breath tickling my cheek. Holding back a shiver I walked passed him though the door to see the rafiq, a man I had not seen for a week.

"Ahhh, my dear you have returned. Is that Altair I see behind you? Please both of you come in, come." The Bureau leader was, as usual, pleased to see us. How a man who rarely got company was always happy was beyond me, I would not be able to stand five minuets let alone days.  
"I assume that you have heard the news." Altair said. His voice taking on a cold, almost arrogant, edge. The rafiq smirked, clearly he wasn't going to give us the information we needed right away. Sighing I leaned against the desk waiting for the storm that was brewing to blow over, or intervene before the Bureau leader ends up on the floor with a throwing knife through his neck. Altair's eyes narrowed, throwing daggers at the leader. Did the man have a death wish?! We were already "in trouble" with the Order, the last thing we needed was Altair's pride and the arguments that would be started over said pride.  
"Not that I would love to hear the argument that is bound to be absolutely _fascinating."_ I drawled, both men turned their heads to look at me," But we are here for a reason and I would _love_ to get this assassination over and done with today." Altair sighed but nodded and straightened turning to face the rafiq.  
"What can you tell us about Tamir?" The rafiq seemed to be confused. I pushed of from the desk and stood next to Altair.  
"Al Mualim dislikes the work he does, we are here to end his life and his so called business." I added. The rafiq still seemed confused and was muttering to himself.  
"Why would two people be needed to kill one man? It seems strange that the Order sends two assassins, for a king or a lord two assassins are best but for a unimportant trader?" But never the less he shook his head and answered the question;  
"Try the souk district and the Middle District, you may find some answers there." I nodded and pulled Altair out of the room, before he did something really stupid. Once we were out of earshot I turned to him.  
"I'll take the Middle District, see what I can't find out about this trader. It will be easier as not many of the guards will get scared of me there." Not waiting for the reply I climbed up the wall and out the room entrance/exit.

After a nightmare of a trip to the Middle District, I was finally back at the Bureau with the rafiq, waiting for Altair so we could get this stupid assassination over and done with. Even if I didn't like the circumstances, it was nice working with just one Assassin instead of three, even better was the fact I was working with one of my best friends. I can still recall the first time I saw Altair, I smiled as I remembered what caused me to met one of the Order of Assassins greatest protege...

***FLASH BACK***

_Before I became an Assassin, I worked at the citadel as a servant. One of the most common things that we did was help set up targets in the training yard for the Novices and Full-Time Assassins to train, it was a very boring job. The targets were made of hay and had a small amount of armor, they were heavy and sometimes it took two to move them. One this particular day it was me and a young boy named Aedan were with a class of Novices who were learning how to use throwing-knives, it was our job to retrieve the knives from the targets... Again boring job. The fourth person to throw the knives missed the targets completely, which was strange as none of the knives were bent, and all the knives were sharp enough to cut hair. Some of the other boys in the class started to tease the one that had missed the targets, I rolled my eyes at the comments, they were not original. One boy however was very quite, he had managed to hit thee target repeatedly in all the unprotected areas, something I had yet to see the others do. I was closest to the knives so I collected them, when one knife was thrown at the target got too close too my head I reacted on instinct. Taking one of the knives I threw it, with accuracy, at the group of boys... My timing was appalling, it hit the only boy that had taken no part in any of the teasing. It didn't hit him as in hit his body, it caught his sleeve and landed with a thump in the table. I was mortified, and dead scared. Luckily the Master taking the lesson had saw the whole thing;  
__"What you did was a matter of instinct. You were threatened so you reacted, its only natural. But perhaps you should take a break to clear your head and settle your thoughts child." I nodded and bowed respectfully before racing from the training yard to my secrete and hidden place. _

_My hidden place was below the citadel in the ravine, there was a small lake there so it was the perfect place to think without being disturbed. Siting at the waters edge with my eyes closed I tried to think of anything else then what had just happened. I had just thrown a knife at one of the Novices and although I had missed, it was enough to make me feel guilty. What were my older sisters going to think when they found out? Ohhhhh I was dead! Hearing foot steps approaching I felt around until I found a rock that could do a bit of damage. Lowering my heartbeats and holding my breath I waited until the person was in my range before my eyes flashed opened and I spun around preparing to attack the intruder. I did not anticipate the fact that my attacker was faster and caught my hand in a tight grip, squeezing until I dropped the rock. I tried to hit the attacker with my other hand, again he was quicker then me so I did the only thing that I could think of, I kneed him in the groin. Grunting the attacker was caught of guard and I managed to escape his vice-like grip and run. I almost made it around the corner when I was tackled to the ground, the attacker flipped me onto my back and sat on my stomach. I lay there on stony ground with my hands pinned above my head and a stranger sat on my stomach, if anyone saw this then I dread what they would think.  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" My attacker asked. Typical male.  
"I am here to clear my head from an event that I would love to forget. What and who are you?" I struggled against him but he was too strong to overcome. My attacker gripped both my hands in his left hand while the right one pulled his hood down. My light grey met his golden brown eyes and, for a moment, I forgot about my anger, forgot the fact that my sisters were going to bury me alive, all that existed now was those piercing golden eyes. But one could never be too sure so I closed my eyes to use a special sight that I had been gifted with since birth, the blue aura that __surrounded him convinced me he was an Assassin. My eyes opened to find the Assassin frowning at me.  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
"Its something that I have been able to do since birth. It helps me recognize an ally from..."  
"... An enemy." He fished my sentence nodding. I smiled at him and he smirked back.  
"Nice shot back there, dead accurate." I bushed, this was the Novice that I had almost killed or injured.  
"I am really sorry about that, i-it-its just that..."  
"Don't apologize." The Novice cut me off with a wave on his hand,"Abbas shouldn't have thrown the damned knife. Did he not think, or care, that he could have killed you?..." He seemed to be talking to himself more then he was talking to me, so I just stared at him. Short cropped brown hair, tanned skin and a scar that cut across his lips.  
__"We should be getting back now." I said, breaking the stream of curses that he was giving to one of the boys. The Novice nodded but made no move to get off me. I bushed again very lightly and the smirk that the Novice wore got bigger.  
"Can you please get off me?" I asked, embarrassed.  
"Fine, next time though I won't be easily swain." The Novice whispered in my ear. Had my sisters not been my only family then I would be doomed... But I was my older sisters best pupil...  
"I would not expect anything less from an Assassin." I said seductively and batting my eyelashes with a smirk. To my delight, the Novice went bright red but he did get off me, holding his hand out to help me up. After getting pulled to my feet we walked back to the Citadel.  
"I never got your name." The Novice said.  
"Elentiya, my sisters are the head servants in the Citadel." I replied smiling.  
"I'm Altair Ibn La'Ahad." He said smiling a little.  
"Altair... I sense that you and I will see some pretty weird sights together." I told him.  
"I think that Fate has decided that this meeting will be the beginning of something magical." Altair turned to me as he said those words and I knew that I had a friend for life..._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The memory lingered in the air awhile. I smiled sadly, that was before my sisters had been brutally torn from me by a man I used to call "Master". The rafiq and I both looked up as Altair walked confidently into the Bureau.  
"What news?" I asked. Altair looked at me and smirked slightly.  
"I have found out that Tamir rules the souk district. All are afraid of him, he makes a living selling weapons and armor... He even has the support of others traders, blacksmiths, he is the main death dealer." The Bureau leader nodded and turned to me, wanting to know what I had found out, information that he already knew. I rolled my eyes.  
"Many in the Middle District know of what he does and hate him for it. A meeting is said to be held in the souk al-Silaah to discuss an important sale, one of the biggest Tamir has ever done. He'll be distracted, it will be the best chance to strike." I recalled the information from what my informer had told me, before he met my blade. The rafiq nodded and retrieved the marker, a white feather that was to be stained with the blood of a target as proof. Altair to the marker and hid it safely n his robes.  
"I do not want to hear any noises from that room, understand?" Simultaneously Altair and I blushed a fiery red. The rafiq smirked at our embarrassment.

* * *

AWKWARD! a bit more of Elen's past here as i thought that u might wanna know how they met. nxt ch will be after the assassination as i don't want this story 2 b toooooooo long. Please please please ect. ect. REVIEW! it would b nice 2 know wat u all think

Mythical xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! This chapter contains some swearing, racist remarks and cursing. I am really sorry if you are offended by any of the comments, but this is the 11th Century and the English were fighting the Arabs so they would be likely to give them racist names, and vica verca. Again really sorry if I offend anyone, that is not my intention, and remember I have also insulted myself so yeah... REVIEW!**

* * *

**Acre**

**Altair's POV**

We rode up to the city gates of Acre, the English Crusaders port. The stone walls of the city looked over many corpses of innocent people that had either died by a attack on the city by the Saracen Army or a attack that the Templars did in an attempt to control the Holy Land. The sly bastards had poisoned the water supply during the Siege of Acre, both the Saracens and Crusaders lost a few man. The Assassins worked hard to stop the poison, we succeeded...Partly. What poisoning did happen ruined the people living in the war stricken city, the supplies ran out on both sides and many lost their loved ones or died from starvation. It was a dark and bleak time for everyone in or, around the city. We rode as close to the walls as we dared before dismounting, if walls could speak then these walls would tell horrific tales. Elentiya looked at the bodies of men, women and a few very young children, her eyes glistered with tears waiting to fall. I followed her gaze to one particular body and froze. It was of a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes, her body was twisted and mangled in a noticeable way. Even in death the poor child had no peace. Elentiya moved to stand above the body before crouching down by the girl's head. Gently she ran her fingers down the paled face to close the girls eyes, softly singing in English. The guards surveying the scene with curious and suspicious eyes seemed to want to demand an explanation for the unusual gesture, so before they could react and discover that she was a Syrian women in Crusader territory, I took her hand and gently moved away from the body of the young girl.

As we walked through the streets of Acre I noticed that Elentiya was slightly nervous and sad, she must still be shaken by the corpse of that young girl. I had to admit that it was a scary and heartbreaking sight, the poor child done nothing wrong and had not deserved such a death. After a silent journey we reached the a place were we could safely climb to reach the entrance of the Acre Bureau. I didn't realise that I had held Elentiya's hand all the way through the city, no wonder people had been giving us strange looks! I blushed as I saw Elentiya look down at our still clasped hands, her eyes met mine and she smiled at me, I tried to cover the gesture with a smirk but it ended up as a smile. Her smile grew and she leaded forward and kissed my cheek. My eyes grew wide and with neck breaking speed, I turned to look at her only to find that she had shot up the wall and was probably running like hell over the rooftops to the Bureau. Standing there like an idiot I touched the spot where she had kissed me, how and why had she done that? She had always kept her feelings locked up after the unexplained and suspicious death of her three sisters plus the kidnap of her youngest sister who was about five years old. I had know her a while, since she was twelve and I was fourteen, but never had I thought about what she really was to me. I knew what Al Mualim had said to her when she had said that she wanted to be an Assassin, the sacrifice that she would have to make, but he had never said that she could not fall in love with another Assassin... Did Elentiya love me? Did the only female Assassin fall in love with arrogant, selfish, heartless Altair Ibn La'Ahad?... With a strange and warm feeling in my heart I shot up the wall and raced after Elentiya...

**Elentiya's POV**

I ran as if all the demons in the Underworld were after me, in the direction of the Bureau. What the hell had I done? I had just kissed my best friend, who happened to be my Master and sort of guardian. I had just kissed Altair... What was I going to say to him? I ran past a few archers who shouted some very pleasant names at me, but I was too quick for them to think about shooting. At last I came to the Bureau, easily recognized by the Assassins symbol and the wicker roof. I saw that I was the first to arrive so I dropped down to wait for Altair, I didn't have to wait long. He jumped down and landed gracefully on the floor in a crouch. Together we walked into the next room where we found the old Bureau leader Jabal, cooing over his birds. I rolled my eyes at the sight but bowed in respect to the old Assassin.  
"Jabal," I said, my voice taking on a gentle edge in case we were unexpected,"It has been awhile since I last saw you."  
"Indeed my dear, how long has it been? Never mind... We have more important business to see to." Jabal was a bit slow in remembering some things, but when it came to the reason why his peace has been disturbed, he was as sharp as a new blade.  
"We are here for the life of Garnier de Naplouse, what can you tell us about him, if anything?" I asked. Jabal looked at the pair of us, and honestly I getting scared of the mans harsh staring. Finally he nodded.  
"I truly know nothing of the man. He is very cautious and secretive about whatever it is he does, but he stays mostly to the civilian hospital so try and find information around there." I bowed and walked out of the room, closely followed by Altair who had been as silent as a ghost since arriving.

We split up again because it was quicker and easier to find the right people with the information we needed. As I was on my way back to the Bureau I saw some Crusader guards, coming straight at me! I walked passed them acting as if I was not an Assassin, but the bloody bastards seemed to want to met my hidden blade... So I spun round and allowed one to have the pleasure of meting it. The others were easy to get rid of but then about nine came round the corner and I was tired so running up the nearest wall I sprinted like hell for the second time today. On one house there was a place to hide and I stopped to see if I was being followed, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the shelter before I had time to blink. I found myself on my back with and hand over my mouth and Altair sat on my stomach, talk about an sense of deja vu! Before I could ask what he wanted the sounds of my pursuers could be heard, we both were tense and ready to fling into battle should it be needed.  
"Where'd that fucking Assassin go!?" One of the guards yelled.  
"Properly back to that slum of a town with the other of the half castes. Who gives a damn?" Another yelled back.  
"Should we tell anyone that we 'ave seen one? Or are we just gonna keep this to ourselves?"  
"Don't see the point in telling anyone if they've gone. But we'd better be careful, they might have stuck around instead of crawling back under their rock." The guards laughed and moved off. Soon the only sound that could be heard was Altair's breathing. I felt a tug at my hood before a white hood face was all I could see.  
"Why did you kiss me and then run off without explaining yourself?" Altair whispered. Deciding that I didn't want to be left without my emotions on display, I removed the hood that hid the piecing gold eyes that I had come to know. Now we were both going to see each others emotions as clear as lake water.  
"Why did you hold my hand while walking through the city this morning?" I whispered back.  
"Answer the question before I tell you." Came the reply. I rolled my eyes.  
"Typical male, always demanding that their question be answered first. Fine, I kissed you because I wanted to and ran off because I thought that... y-you would..." The words had not came out like I wanted them to and I could have hit myself. I had just told him the truth and I had not meant to. I had opened the wound and was waiting for the salt.  
"Why would you want to kiss me? Though we have known one and other for years, there are certain things that you do not know of me. I have slain innocent men and woman, destroyed lives and taken something of value for my own, why would you want to kiss a dishonorable murderer?" Altair ranted on for another few minuets and I just let him get on with it. When he had finished his rant I reached up and held his head in my hands forcing him to look at me.  
"Because... I ,have and always will, love you. Since I was sixteen years old I have loved you and even though you say that you have killed innocents, ended lives never forget that I have done similar or the same things... Most of the men in your Order have its part of what we do." I don't know what my face looked like but it must have been something as Altair closed the gap between us with a kiss. The answer to my unspoken worries and questions were answered, Altair loved me as much as I loved him. The kiss soon turned into a battle for dominance and control, I lost. When we reluctantly pulled apart for air, I remembered a question that I had been confused about.  
"Altair?" I whispered.  
"Yes?" He whispered back whilst undoing the clasp on my robe.  
"What have you stolen? You said that you had taken something of value..." I asked. I was trying to distract him while my hands removed his sword and belt.  
"You." Came the reply before his lips silenced mine. My hands ran through his short dark hair before traveling down his chest. I heard a growl before I lost all sense of where I was and focused on the Assassin I loved above me...

_Somewhere in Acre sat behind a wooden desk an old man sat waiting for two Novices to return with information on their next target. They did not return until early the next day before setting off to take the life of a sad, monistic murder. The old man did not fail to notice that the Novices were holding hands on the way out. He smiled, realizing what must have kept them.  
"Its about time they knew the truth about one and other. Its been a nightmare not being able to make them see that they love each other, even worse is the fact that they have known each other since childhood!" Jabal, the old Bureau leader said out loud to himself, before turn his attention back to his beloved birds. _

* * *

Two words: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW and YUCK! notice the metaphors that i hav sneaked in, just made them up as well! soz that this ch took so long to post but i keep being rudely interrupted by my parents as i am going back to the hell hole that is my skool next week on friday. Yr 10 is going 2 suck! anyway, PLEAZ REVIEW so that i know about wat you all think and like about this story.

Mythical xxx  
P.S. Nxt ch includes Malik again, more swearing and cursing, and arguments


	11. Chapter 11

**To all the people reading and following this story, the new term has started and I hav recently started yr 10 meaning that my GCSE's are going 2 b taking up most of my time. I will try and update as fast and as soon as possible but I thought that u should know y I is not as active as I usually am.  
**

* * *

** Jerusalem  
**

After the death of Garnier de Naplouse and a quick visit to Masyaf to inform Al Mualim, Elentiya and Altair found themselves wondering around the streets of Jerusalem. It was the smallest city that the Assassins had to journey to for their missions but, for its size it caused a lot of problems for those who were sent here. When the Third Crusade first started Saladin was controlling Jerusalem, Damascus, Acre and some other towns and cities that held no interest for the Assassins, however Richard I of England captured the port of Acre and soon left it in the hands of Conrad de Montferrat so that he could fight with his men. Saladin knew that the Crusaders would come to try and take the city, so he rode out to meet them with his own army leaving Jerusalem with no one to rule it. Many power hungry politicians wished to rule the city and a power struggle commenced, with there being no true leader... Until now. With luck not on their side the two Assassins ran into some difficulty which resulted in Elentiya's ankle being broken, she was cursing and damning Fate all the way to the Bureau were there was another surprise waiting for them...

**Elentiya's POV**

The pain in my ankle was immensely sore and it didn't help that the entrance for the Bureau was on a rooftop, along with the drop at the end. I whimpered at the pain as Altair half carried half pulled me up the lander at the place where we could access the entrance for the Bureau.  
"Its just lucky that the Assassins decided to make the entrance for their Bureaus on rooftops." I hissed as we managed to get to the top. Altair chuckled a bit as I limped to the entrance that was going to cause me a hell of a lot of pain. Gritting my teeth and taking a deep breath, I dropped down to the stone cold floor and let out a brief scream as I landed on my lame foot. Altair landed behind me and caught me just before I could fall and break something else important, like my entire leg! My scream must have caused some minor disturbance as the Bureau leader came to see what the noise was and who should it be? But Malik, the very same Malik who blames me for the death of his younger brother Kadar. As soon as Altair looked up and saw his friend standing there he growled in my ear.  
"Malik." He said through tight lips.  
"What happened?" The now concerned Malik asked. Pushing my hood back from my sweaty face, I looked at my former-ish friend.  
"I fell from a building and landed on my ankle... I think its broken." I hissed. Malik walked over and saw how badly my ankle was twisted in a unnatural way. He knelt down to my level and sighed in relief?  
"Its not broken, just twisted but... It will still need to be banged and you will still be in pain." He said with a slight smile.  
"That means I can't help in the assassination!" I groaned.  
"Whats wrong with that?" Altair asked curious,"Please tell me you don't actually want to kill someone."  
Malik looked worried and I think they both were questioning my sanity.  
"No but it means I'm going to be left behind and that I have to stay still for longer then a minuet!" I said defeated. The two men chuckled and Malik went to get the bandages. I shifted without moving my ankle so that I could take off my boots and the shin guards that were worn underneath them, they were really helpful in this situation!

After about an hour of curses arguments and swearing, Altair finally left to go and find information about our target, Talal a man that I had heard of before. Malik continued doing whatever he was doing before Altair and I had interrupted him, and so I was left to my own devices. I was very very bored, but I did not want to disturb Malik as he was working on important things for his Brotherhood so I just sat on the floor with my ankle out looking around aimlessly. Every so often I would fidget, sigh or move to get comfortable which didn't hurt my ankle as much as what I thought it might, which confused me. It had been really painful when I landed on it and when pressure was applied but ,when I was still it didn't hurt.  
"Its because you are using as little movement as possible." Malik answered my unspoken question out of the blue. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows, after what happened in Masyaf and just a few minuets ago the arguments we had just had, he was still speaking to me.  
"You are speaking to me now, why? After you have blamed me for the death of your brother and the attack on Masyaf you are talking to me as if none of it happened." I said with a surprised tone,"To what god must I pray to for this pleasure?"  
Malik chuckled and shook his head with a smile, which just about made me widen my eyes so they were the same size as my face. That made him laugh which just added to my bewilderment.  
"Why are you laughing at me?!" I almost screeched.  
"The look on your face... Priceless!" Malik gasped, before he straightened up and looked at me with a serious expression. "I have been foolish. I have blamed you and Altair for the wrong things that has happened to me when you both have lost the ones you love at a young age. I was in morning and was not thinking straight, forgive me I was wrong to blame you both for my own pain." At this moment Altair walked through the door, he must have heard what had just been said as his timing was too perfect, he walked over and sat beside me hood down, unusual for him.  
"I can understand the pain you are in but you have turned the whole Order against us, with the help of Abbas not a single Assassin will come near us. Elentiya is now viewed as a curse, many whisper behind her back that since her return many have lost there lives because of her... Most are probably going to kill her whenever we return." Altair said coldly to Malik, who looked about ready to rip his hair out.  
"What have you learnt of our target then?" I asked quickly changing the subject before hell was released. The two friends put on their professional faces and the storm passed.  
"Its a good job that you went and fell off that building, you would not like to hear or see what our latest victim has gotten himself and now us into." Altair said with an almost growl. Whoever the target was, he was going to be dead in seconds when this Assassin caught up with him...

**Malik's POV**

Altair left early so that he and Elentiya would return to Masyaf before night. I have to say that it has been interesting having the pair of them in the same space as myself, had it been a few days ago then it would have been a bloodbath. But now that I had calmed down quite a bit, it didn't seem so bad. Sure there were arguments but, there had always been arguments between us as it was just part of who we are. Elentiya's ankle was better but she was still limping so she was still stuck inside and hating every minuet of it, I could only imagine the curses she yelling in her head at herself for this. But she was quiet which was strange, as she was normally doing something productive but to see her so still and silent... it was scary. Two hours after Altair left, she finally snapped lasting for twenty-six hours in total, longer then I had previously thought.  
"I am so fucking bored!" She groaned," It feels like I have been staring at the same damn walls for years! I don't know how you have not gone insane yet." I smirked in her direction but answered her question;  
"I have plenty to do here and much to keep my mind busy. Everyday brings a new challenge and different people to my doors. There is never a dull moment here." Elentiya nodded, but asked a question that would have blown my head off a few days ago.  
"Do you think that you would be here if you had not lost your arm? And why Jerusalem? The temple is just a hop skip and a walk away thats sure to bring up some bad memories." I could not answer the question right away and we lapsed into silence. I realised that I could not answer her question. What could I say without blessing the death of my brother, something I really didn't want to do as I loved and missed him dearly.

Altair arrived at around midday and the two of them went away on their long journey to Masyaf. I doubted that they would reach it when they wanted to, and they would not be back here for awhile giving me enough time to think of an answer for the really difficult question she had asked me. I gave myself nine days to answer that question, if not then I don't know what I was going to say to Elentiya the next time she and the Novice decided to pay me a visit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Masyaf Fortress **

The guards at the gates of Masyaf were watching for trouble, their keen eyes scanned the rocky cliffs that could house the watching eyes of thieves waiting to strike. It had happened before. Fourteen years ago a group of thieves managed to break the defense of the Assassins and go on a rampage through the village. Many valuable items had been lost that day, thankfully not many lives but one family had been left ruined and heartbroken. A jewel had been stolen that was given to the women of the family when they married... It was so valuable that the owners of said jewel had named their middle daughter after it. The guards tensed as they heard the pounding of horse hooves on the pebbly ground, the archers knocked arrows into their bows ready to fire at the first sign of an attack. But then they heard the unmistakable sounds of male curses and female giggling, Altair and Elentiya must have returned from their latest assassination. Two horses came into view one was the horse that Altair mostly uses, a white stallion, while the other seemed to be a light brown colour. It did not matter, the guards were still wary as it could easily be a trick or a trap.

The guards stood tensed as the riders got ever closer, until they saw the unmistakable flash of crimson. There was only one crimson rider, she was the only one who dared wear the colour of blood wherever she went. The Assassin guards watched as the two Assassins halted before the gates dismounted and Elentiya removed her hood revealing her smiling face. How could a girl who had seen her sisters die at the hands of her mentor, had been falsely accused of slaying an innocent and driven away from the only home she ever known, still smile? The two Assassins left their horses and ran into the village. The younger guards followed them with their eyes, confused. The guards that had known both Assassins for many years simply shock their heads and returned their steely gaze to watch out for any danger that may be lurking, they had made a mistake once they will never make again...

**Altair's POV**

Elentiya had a two second head start. She thought that she could win did she? Well she had beat me in the race from Jerusalem, but that was on horse back... Now she was in my domain, that sneaky devil is not going to win this race! The two of us used to race through the village all the time when we were kids. Even as a novice I had to go on missions to prove that I was worthy of joining the Assassin Order, Elentiya was not allowed to come with me. At the time I found it really unfair as she sometimes trained with us in lessons, but of course, you can imagine the responses I got for that:

_"She is a servant and a young woman, until something happens to her family where she has no other option but to join the Assassins then I will not allow her to join you or anyone else for missions."_ Al Mualim had said every time I asked him. I went red when I told her she couldn't come with me, red with embarrassment not anger. Elentiya used to laugh at my red face but smiled, and said that one day we would both go on a mission and that we would prove that we are a great team. It was the same answer every time. However we did used to race each other to the Citadel when I came back, the sooner I told the Master what had happened, the sooner I could be with my best friend and give her a present that I got her. Now history was repeating itself and I, am ashamed to admit, that I never thought that it would happen again. I caught up with her before we reached the Citadel gates and passed her easily before stopping and waiting for her to catch up, I didn't have to wait long.  
"You took your time." I smiled cheekily. Elentiya stood panting for a moment before giving me a death glance.  
"If your going to be like that then, take that comment and shove it..." She made a unsightly gesture to make her point. I rolled my eyes and we walked together to the Master's Chamber.

XXX

"You have both regained another part of your title. You know stand at Rank 3, well done." Al Mualim praised us. I bowed in respect while Elentiya gave a half-hearted bow and remained silent. The Master seemed troubled so dismissed Elentiya, who did not seem happy at all, by saying that she could stay in her sisters old rooms. With Elentiya gone I faced the Master, he was stressed about something I could tell;  
"Why do you both insist on working together?" He asked,"You both are causing to many deaths in whatever city you are in, for what? Nothing more then showing off I assume."  
"She helps gather information on the targets you set me, as well as taking care of the guards that surround that target. She gives me more help then you care to realize." I hissed defiantly. The one thing that annoys me most is people doubting Elentiya, she's better then most Assassins I know... The fact that people judge her based on the simple fact that she is female fills me with rage.  
"She is a demon!" Al Mualim shouted." She shows no remorse to killing and she certainly has no respect for anyone other then herself! She remains the same, its as if she has learnt nothing from this experience." I stood there shaking with visible rage. How dare he insult her?! He had asked her to return after so many years just so he could give her a title that could be cruelly taken from her? I turned on my heel to leave so that I would not hurt the Master, but not before I told him,  
"She is one of the best Assassins you have. If you want me to stay then stop judging and assuming that she is useless." I stalked off to the room of Elentiya's older sisters, no points for guessing that that is where she will be.

**Elentiya's POV**

My sisters rooms lay exactly as they had day the day that the had been killed in front of me. Except the layer of dust had not been present when my sisters had occupied this room. I ran my hand over the wooden desk, down the walls and the window seat remembering the happier memories of me and my sisters. Looking in the wardrobe, I found a simple one piece white dress that I could wear instead of my robes. Shedding the filthy garments I remembered that dreaded day as if it were yesterday...

_It had been the first day of the trials, a competitive event that only fully fledged Assassins could participate in, so Altair or any of the young Novices were left to watch in awe. I was part of the ceremony as I was dancing for the official opening and let me tell you, it was very strange. For a few short moments I acted like a sexy, seductive young woman, not a younger female version of Altair. During one performance a young recruit ran in and yelled;  
"Kiya, Nija, Elseena and Mikana have been arrested! They are waiting outside to be executed!" I stopped and froze for a second or two before a shout rang out above the silence.  
"Stop her!" Al Mualim had tried to get the Assassins to prevent me from seeing them one last time. None had stopped me and I was aloud to watch as one by one my sisters fell with blood dripping from their necks. My youngest had been sparred and I had watched in horror as she had been dragged, kicking and screaming, away while I tried to get free of four Assassins. I had cried a lot that day and still could not believe that my family had been taken from me so easily. It was o that day that I had been declared as the only female Assassin and that my dreams had come true. _

Back in the present, I felt arms snake themselves around my waist and looked up to meet liquid gold eyes. My heart leapt into my throat, making my breath catch. How long had I wanted this? Now the moment was here I didn't know what to do. Luckily, Altair just placed his head on top mine and held me in his arms for a while.  
"Would you change that day if you could go back?" He asked quietly. I didn't answer for a minuet as I needed to think, but I did give a answer,  
"Fate works in a strange way. It took my sisters and parents from me, but it gave me you as a friend." I said softly,"I miss them but I wouldn't change this for anything in the world."  
"You think me a better man then what I am, Elentiya." Altair smiled down at me. I held his face in my hands and sweetly smiled up at him.  
"Doesn't everyone feel that way about their _habibi_? I asked innocently.

* * *

Hiya! So very sorry about the awfully late update but i am i the process of moving house and so lots of packing. I will try and update as soon as i am able but can't make any firm promises at the moment. Pleaz review and leave comments!  
Mythical xxx


End file.
